Alien Commander
The Alien Commander is one of two elite Crystaliens who command the Crystalien forces. Biography Mars Mission In 2007, the Alien Commander, the Alien Queen, and the Crystaliens arrived on Mars, where there were plenty of Energy Crystals to gather for energy. There, they wiped out most of the Martians, and the survivors were forced to stay in hiding. Once the Red Planet seemed to be under the Alien Commander's control, the Alien Commander ordered the building of a massive Alien Hive. Once the Alien Hive was complete, the Alien Commander continued to command the Crystaliens from the Hive. However, a mining team of Earthlings called Astros arrived on Mars and began mining the same Energy Crystals as the Crystaliens. The Alien Commander ordered his forces to wipe out the Astros, but the Astros retalliated and fought back, destroying the ETX Alien Mothership. Angered, the Alien Commander left the Alien Hive and began to fight out in the battlefield in his ETX Alien Infiltrator, revealing his existence to the Astros. He and a Commando Drone later dropped from a Strike Fighter into Astro territory and destroyed an entire Astro base. However, the Alien Commander returned to the Alien Hive to find it under attack by the MX-81 Hypersonic Operations Spacecraft. The Crystaliens were overrun and the Hive was destroyed; however, the Alien Commander, the Alien Queen, and several Drones survived the attack. Together, they built an ETX Alien Mothership Mark II and left Mars, a planet that the Alien Commander now hated. Battles The ETX Alien Mothership flew to Sentai Mountain and landed in the jungle. There, the Alien Commander encountered a small group of Devastators and Battle Arachnoid Mini-Bots, along with their Grav Runners. The Alien Commander decided to recruit these survivors of the war and brought them aboard the ETX Alien Mothership. He renamed the Devastators "Laser Troopers" and reprogrammed the Mini-Bots to be builders. Then, the Alien Commander decided to sit down and build a small LEGO Castle set. However, he was so distracted by his building that he payed no attention to the alarms and screaming Crystaliens. The ETX Alien Mothership had suffered a fuel leak and crash-landed back on Mars. The Alien Commander was furious to be back on the Red Planet, but decided to build a temporary Crater Base and gather resources to repair the ETX Alien Mothership. His mood did not improve when he found out that the Astros, too, were back on Mars and capturing his Drones. The Alien Commander prepared an attack group and invaded several Astro bases to rescue captured Drones and Laser Troopers. In addition, the Astros cut off the Crystaliens from the Mothership, forcing the Alien Commander to use several Transport Ships to move past an Astro blockade. The Alien Commander then found out that a Plisken named Kranxx was also on Mars, and was captured by the Space Police. He freed Kranxx and made an alliance with the Space Criminal. Since the ETX Alien Mothership separated on entry into the Martian atmosphere, the Alien Commander had to locate a missing CryoLab and NavCore. He then attempted to cut off the Astros' food source by destroying their Biodomes. To compensate for the lack of fuel, the Alien Commander ordered his troops to seek out the extra-powerful Purple Energy Crystals. Because the NavCore's wiring was damaged, the Alien Commander ordered the Battle Arachnoid Mini-Bots to construct three telemetry Spires. The Alien Commander then protected Kranxx from a massive Astro attack. However, as the Crystaliens tried to repair the ETX Alien Mothership, the Astros kept attacking and damaging the Mothership even further. At last, the ETX Alien Mothership was repaired, and before the Astros could get another chance to attack, the Alien Commander and his forces departed Mars, presumably heading back to the Crystalien home planet. Along the way, the Alien Commander sat back down and began building a small LEGO Town set. Abilities and Traits The Alien Commander is stronger, faster, and smarter than nearly any other Crystalien, save perhaps the Alien Queen. He is capable of firing a short-ranged burst of energy from his hands, which can be focused through a laser into a powerful and deadly attack. His limbs and the center of his body glow in darkness. The Alien Commander is a fierce leader, leading his Crystaliens into battle against Astros without a second thought, and a conquerer who wanted to rule Mars during the first Mars Mission. He is very irritable, and is known to curse a lot when things go wrong. He is also easily entertained by building LEGO sets, and never wants to be distracted while building one. Appearances *MT-61 Crystal Reaper *ETX Alien Infiltrator *MX-81 Hypersonic Operations Aircraft *MT-201 Ultra-Drill Walker * Crystalien Conflict *''LEGO Battles'' Category:Aliens Category:Characters Category:Villains